Tangled Reality
by Neseri
Summary: Devon's a normal girl from Earth who just happens to visit Jak's world by accident. All she wants is to get home and not get killed in the process! Not your average 'human girl is a hero' story!
1. Chapter 1

My first Jak 2 fic, involving an OC from Earth! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, not mine! Except for Devon and other assorted characters that are obviously made up!

* * *

**Tangled Reality**

_by: Neseri_

* * *

You could say that I'm just one of the thousand (and more) anime fans on Earth. I'd like to think that I'm pretty open-minded when it comes to real life, but anime does play a large part. However, its not just anime, playing video games is also a biggie, and I'm just as addicted to them as I am to anime and manga. Of course I worry about school grades, especially with college just around the corner, and about how my social life seems to be zero currently. Work really does eat up a lot of my time you know, leaving no room for friends or even the occasional manga to be read or game to be played. So when I finally do get to relax I'm pretty much cornered by my foster mom who wants me to do the chores. Fun, ne?

Nine pm is about the time that everything in the household starts winding down and I go downstairs for some quick pencil sketching of my favorite bishounen, not to mention the female characters from my most adored anime shows. Rurouni Kenshin, Gundam Wing, Inu Yasha, RahXephon, just to name a few. Or even draw some characters from Playstation games, Jak 2 being foremost these days, Spyro, .hack, and there's more that I could mention but I'll shut up for now.

Whoops, I completely forgot to introduce myself, audience say hello to Devon (yes, it's a girl's name as well!), Devon say hello to the audience. There, now that the introductions are complete how about I continue this on?

Anyways, this story takes place in a place far, far away, in a dungeon beneath the ground, a.k.a. my room. It's an affectionate term for my room, the dungeon. Better get back on track. It takes place in my room because that's where all this mayhem and mass confusion started, how I ended up getting shot at, and being attacked by vicious creatures… But I'm getting ahead of myself. Still with me? Good. Alrighty, moving on…

Ever notice how there's all those fanfics where a person gets sucked into either an anime world or a gaming world and they play a major part? Well, actually that doesn't really happen, I mean, it didn't to me. I just kinda got in the way more than often or not.

I know what you're thinking, yup, I can see it clearly.

Devon is nuts, cracked, should be tossed in the loony bin.

Well guess what? I'm not, and just cause you're all here and reading this you'll get to hear my story of how I ended up in the Jak 2 world and what happened to me in there. I suppose I should get this story going shouldn't I? You're probably wondering what exactly happened, and I won't waste your time with all the blather, so let's just skip to when the fun began.

* * *

It was one of those days again, you know the dreary kind of day where you just knew something was going to wrong? Well, I'm usually optimistic but for some reason life just pulled me down. It was a Sunday, and in my firm belief all Sundays were supposed to be beautiful, sunny days. But not this Sunday, nope, this one stank.

Just when it couldn't get any worse, it started to rain, completely ruining any chance of a good mood out of me. So I did what any other ticked off kid would do, ignored the world and it's faults at large.

Or in my case I decided to play Playstation, and hopefully complete a few more missions on Jak 2 – a game that I'm hopelessly addicted to.

After about an hour of heavy concentration and random minor swears from me, I finally finished a really hard mission and was about to save when the power went out. About this time a thunderstorm had brewed and lightening must've struck a power line or something. I was definitely more than a little bit angry at all that wasted time.

"Brenda," I hollered in the darkness as I got up to maneuver around in the dark, "I'm going to get the flashlights out of the storage room!" I fumbled around for my door handle.

"Okay Devon, bring one of them upstairs, I'd like to get back to reading my book, Alicia is just about to meet with some Russian soldiers!" That was Brenda my foster mom, a complete WW2 fanatic and a total bookworm.

Luckily for me the storage room was right by my room and it was fairly easy for me to find flashlights, it only took a couple of crashes and bangs for me to reach the shelf where they were stashed. I went upstairs and gave one to Brenda who thanked me and I went back downstairs this time with the aid of the light. All in a day's work.

As soon as I got into my room I knew something was wrong. For one my television was on, and the power was off. Two, my Jak 2 game was running but the main character wasn't in the picture. At the same time the TV kept getting brighter and the view switched to a zoomer with the 'hero' Jak cruising on it.

As for me I was watching in utter fascination. Suddenly the light grew too bright for my eyes and I flung up a hand to shield them, inadvertently dropping the flashlight in the process. A loud piercing whistle, like the sound of an electronic device, hurt my ears and everything flashed a brilliant white.

I think I blacked out.

* * *

"…Wha?" I asked groggily, my voice husky from sleep. I raised my hand to my forehead and winced as it came into contact with a lump. "Ouch." Then I took a look around.

I was lying in a filthy alleyway, garbage strewn everywhere, soot and dirt covered the paved ground. _'Ewww!'_ I covered my nose from the smell of pollution that hung heavy in the air. Figuring that sitting down on my ass would only make me look like a moron I stood up and headed for what seemed to be the entrance of the alley, or was it the exit?

Up to now, I'd pretty much decided that I'd been kidnapped and dumped in some inconspicuous place but my hopes faded when the sunlight stung my sensitive eyes and the murmur of voices reached my ears. I gasped in shock.

There were freaking **ZOOMERS** flying above my head, and long eared people walking around looking exactly like the citizens off of Jak 2. This was not Earth. Oh hell no. This was Jak 2 and I was in it. Either that or it was just all a cruel joke, or a dream.

I think I would've fainted if not for the explosion down the street that rippled through the air and caused me to get thrown backwards. No, not a dream.

I let out a faint cry, and looked up to see a very familiar looking elf with an ottsel companion on his shoulder clinging for dear life, said ottsel was yelling his head off. The elf was sprinting away from the wreckage of a zoomer, Krimzon guards chasing him and shooting their guns.

"Get that bastard, don't let him get away!"

"Surrender and maybe you'll die a quick death!"

Worst of all they were headed my way! I sort of eeped and ducked back into the alley as another blast shook the buildings sending rubble raining down. I peered around the corner and coughed in the smoke that filled my nostrils. Something hit me and I was sent to the ground again.

Okay, now this was getting to be too much!

I heard scuffling and sent a glare towards where I heard the noise and was faced by the barrel of a gun. A morph gun to be more precise, in blaster mode. Great here I am, in the middle of a game, terrified out of my wits, stuck in a very uncompromising position with a weapon in my face. All I could think was one thing.

I hate Sundays.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Should I continue or what? Please review, thanks! 


	2. Mission!

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter, I prolly won't be updating for about two weeks because we have a Japanese exchange student coming today, and it's gonna be sooooo awesome! Anyways, bye for now, and remember please review!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, 'nuff said. Devon's mine tho'!

**Kiriona**: Thanks! I'm trying to make this different from other 'girl/guy gets sucked into game and saves the day' fics. I want Devon to not be like that, instead she'll prove to have worth in other areas. She'll be the star of this fic but still be in the background, it's hard to explain but I think you'll see what I mean eventually. Hope ya like this chapter!

**Air of Mystery**: I have absolutely no intention of having Devon fall in love with Jak, I simply can't stand those kind of fics. Nah, Devon's main goal is to get back to her world. Also this fic is told from Devon's POV, basically relying on her thoughts and feelings to move the story along. Since it's told in 1st person POV, Devon won't go around describing herself; but there is a little description here. I don't want to make her a Mary-Sue so if you have any tips on how I help to avoid this, feel free to tell! Yes I know the electricity thing was lame but I was low on ideas then! Thanks for all your constructive criticism - I appreciated it!

* * *

Now, I'm not the sort of person that gets scared easily, but I had to admit then and there that the gun was pretty intimidating. After all, it **WAS** just inches away from blowing my head off, and I've seen what those babies can do. Not in real life just by playing Jak 2 of course. 

Of course in real life there were no such things as morph guns.

Or dark eco injected test subjects.

Or fuzzy, orange fur balls known fondly as Daxter. He was peering over the barrel of the gun to look at me.

"Hey, ah, Jak? It's just a chick…" Daxter took a better look at me, "a very cute chick. Hiya baby, how about we go out and see the sights? Just a little one on one action." He purred in what he thought was a seducing tone of voice.

Oh yuck, now a game character was trying to flirt with me, and he was an animal… literally. But… whoa, whoa, WHOA! How come he hasn't mentioned my appearance? I'm pretty sure that the short ears, oddly shaped face, and the rest of my human attributes would qualify me as more than just an out-of-towner and would definitely turn his hormones off. Unless, me being sucked into a game wasn't the only thing that happened. Could my looks have changed as well? Well, duh, otherwise he would've run off screaming by now.

Considering there was a lack of mirrors or any other surfaces to get my facts straight, I was shit out of luck in finding out if I was right or not.

Not to the mention the other not so subtle fact of Jak's gun ready to obliterate me with just the slightest twitch of his trigger finger.

Heh, obliterate is kinda a weird word… obli-TERATE! OBLI-terate, OBLITERATE! …funny how the mind decides to be incoherent and random at the least opportune moment. Annywwaaays…

"Wa – wait! Don't shoot!" I blurted out. Oh god, I can just feel my entire body trembling. The air crackled with tension and Jak kept his eyes locked on mine. I guess he must not have been expecting me to surprise him like that, perfectly understandable if you think about it but enough already with the patented death glare! Suddenly there was a pounding of heavy boots and the voices barking out orders just outside the relative safety of the alley.

Krimzon guards! I don't know what's worse, Jak or those cruel, armored enforcers of the law. And here I was hoping that they'd given up searching for Jak, apparently not.

Now here's one of my major faults, when I'm nervous or stressed I tend to blurt out things or just talk on and on and on. It's a bad habit of mine, as you'll see eventually. I could hear the guards searching everywhere and they were coming closer raising my stress level.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I'm gonna die, I'm not even done school yet, and my life expectancy is currently at 16, damn and I'm 16 already! Can I tell you this sucks? Cause, well, ya know this really does suck. I mean here I am in a video game, oh and not just any video game, but your video game, next thing you know I'll be sucked into the first Jak and Daxter game. Fun, fun, fun. Oh yeah, the sages and me will party it up I can see it already. Or maybe I'll be burnt horribly by the guards' weapons and then fed to the Metalheads; such is life. Then-" I was interrupted by Daxter.

"Yeesh, do you ever STOP talking!"

Jak was eyeing me as if I was insane or maybe just mentally deluded. I'm neither, just freaked out beyond belief. Oh and thankfully he'd put his gun away now, well, lowered it so it wasn't aimed at me. I gave silent thanks to any gods that happened to be listening.

"Over here, I heard something!" K.G's are closing in!

Disregarding everything I stood up and panicked, I started sprinting for the opposite end of the alley and heard footsteps behind me. All I want is to get away, I wish I was at home and not here, but as my foster dad says: "You can wish in one hand and shit in the other, see which one gets filled first." Needless to say I never want to try that theory out.

The alley loomed dark and foreboding, I was going to keep running when I noticed that there were turns that branched off from the main alleyway.

I turned around to see Jak just a few footsteps behind me.

"Hey!" I called out to him. "You wouldn't happen to know just how the heck to get out of here would ya!"

I think I saw him give me a quick nod and then he was next to me and had grabbed my wrist. We were off running again and I was thankful for being on the track team. I was also glad that Jak had decided to help me, guess it must be that he didn't really want to see someone get killed by the K.G. if it could be helped.

After what seemed like countless hours we finally broke through into the sunlight. He'd let go of my arm and we found ourselves in a marketplace, a very familiar marketplace. Which was home to a blind elf and her parrot – monkey crossbreed thingy. At least I now knew where we were, unless there were other markets that I was unaware of.

Hmm, now that I think about it, that seer _is_ pretty knowledgeable about many things, maybe she could help me get back home. But first I have to find her and unless I could convince Jak or some other passerby to show me where she was, I'd be wandering around aimlessly for a while. Things sure look different from this angle than when you're playing the game.

"Crud, I really want to go home." I muttered under my breath while looking around at all the displays and merchandise. There were merchants trying to outdo themselves in an effort to earn some profit. It was depressing really, some of their clothes were so threadbare that they barely clung to their bodies.

Speaking of bodies, I wanted to check mine out for any alterations. Spying a stand that seemed to sell precious glass objects and mirrors of all sizes, I went over there and took a deep breath.

… Well, I hope that this isn't permanent.

I'd definitely gotten elf ears, and sort of navy blue hair, the rest of me also looked like an elf. As for my clothes, well they were just basic clothes that any citizen would normally wear.

Interesting… that's my word for when I don't know what else to say.

Oh crud! I'd forgotten about asking Jak for directions! I pivoted on my heel only to find him gone, disappeared into the bustling crowds of Haven City.

"Argh! Dammit!" I'd lost him, which now left the option of walking around in this place for who knows how long. Who knows how much longer till it gets dark, and I've gotta find a place to sleep too. I wonder if there's an inn or a shelter or something like that. Plus I'm hungry, it's not bad right now and I've been hungry in the past but I'm not going to dredge up old memories.

What am I going to do? Here's what I think

Life is horrible. That's why people need goals to help them see through life. Therefore I need a goal… its kind of an obvious goal too: find a way to get back home.

There's some major flaws to that plan but for now I'll just try to stay optimistic. Everything will be sorted out, I just know it will (that's what I'm hoping!). Then I'll be back to living my boring life in my foster home, however I have a feeling I'll be tossing my Jak 2 game afterwards. Meh, time to get to work.

Mission '_Return To Earth'_ is officially underway!

* * *

_A/N:_ I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, if there's anything specific that you'd like to see in the story just let me know. Such as romance, metalhead ass-kicking, you get the picture! Bye! 


End file.
